


88. I’ll see you later

by misschevalier



Series: one hundred ways to say I love you [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Astronauts, M/M, i have no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misschevalier/pseuds/misschevalier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is up there as pretty as the pictures you’re always sending?” </p>
<p>“You wouldn’t believe how gorgeous is.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	88. I’ll see you later

**Author's Note:**

> another silly thing for the silly 100 things i'm doing, yey <3

“Is up there as pretty as the pictures you’re always sending?” James asked before taking a sip of his, now, cold coffee. He made a face but quickly pushed it away when he heard Adam’s laugh.

“You wouldn’t believe how gorgeous is up here” and James smiled because he can picture Adam observing through the window the earth and its slow movements, with his brown eyes looking at it as it was the first time. He cannot help but smile wider.

James fell in love with an astronaut but he was here, on firm earth, tracking the ship Gaia. He had never heard of the name Adam Kovic until the day he was assigned to the night shift, keeping an eye on everything, talking with the guys up there to check that everything was alright.

After two weeks and a half, he got used to asking the same routine questions to the five astronauts on the Gaia, questions like _have you been sleeping, how many hours? What’s your temperature, heart rate and blood pressure? Fever, dizziness? What did you eat today? Okay, is there anything else you want to report?_ Most of the times, Adam would be the fifth and last one to come and answer those questions.

And he would stay and talk with James for a while, sometimes until his shift ended.

Adam was sweet and his laugh was cute and James would found himself distracted by this guy’s voice. It was so strange but he fell for Adam so quickly, he was sure he was going to crash and burn into the ground because the atmosphere ate him whole.

He felt, inside of him, that this wasn’t going to end well.

His coworkers messed with him because his crush on Adam was very noticeable. When talking to the other four astronauts on Gaia, James kept his voice flat and almost without emotion but when it was Adam’s turn, oh man, it was as if he was a Christmas tree (his eyes lighted up and the corner of his mouth turned up, as if he was trying to hide the smile.)

Joel, who sat next to him, pushed his shoulder more than once, as if he was trying to encourage James to do something. He would pop up and say something silly on James’ microphone; James would shush him away with Adam’s laugh on his ear, filling his mind and making his heart jump.

“Say hi to Joel for me,” Adam chuckled and then, both of them fell in silence. “I almost have forgotten how it is to have your feet planted on the floor.”

“It’s pretty normal,” James answered, shrugging even when Adam couldn’t see him. “It’s like…” and he felt quiet, shifting himself on the chair with his feet flat on the floor.

“You don’t even know how to describe it,” Adam replied.

“I’m trying to figure it out for you!” James said. “Close your eyes.”

“You’re making it weird.”

“I’m not, Kovic,” James whined before Adam giggled and did what he was told. “Okay, now imagine you’re standing next to me, down here.” He heard Adam soft hum before he continued. “If you’re barefoot, the floor is very cold because the AC is awful in here and-”

“You aren’t describing how gravity feels, at all.”

“I’m getting to that! You’re the worst listener ever.”

“Look who’s talking.”

“You better shut up, Kovic, I can put Joel in here and you know how he gets when he starts talking about musicals or theater.” Adam groaned and it was James’ turn to laugh. “Okay. Gravity feels like, you know how it feels but, whatever. If you’re standing next to me and you walk around, it’s like the sole of your feet is bubblegum and it’s so sticky it’s keeping you down.”

“That sounds gross. You must have your space very dirty if the floor is sticky.”

“I jizzed all over it,” he whispered into the microphone.

Adam laughed hard to then quickly become into a quiet laugh. “I can’t believe you work in a government facility and you’re saying this kind of stuff- you’re gross.”

“You love me for it” and James wanted to stop himself but when he realized, the words were already coming out from his mouth. He was received with silence at the other side yet the connection was totally okay. “I’m sorry-”

“Yeah, I love you for that kind of stuff” and that sentence made James’ heart run faster than ever, a silent but wide smile on his face. “Can I ask you something?”

“You shouldn’t go to sleep, Kovic?” It wasn’t that James was deflecting the conversation but he knew Adam had a bad sleeping schedule and it was already late for him. “You haven’t gotten your full eight hours.”

“Just one thing before I have to leave, please?”

James sighed. “Fine, what is it?”

“Can you describe yourself to me?” Adam asked, almost shyly and James’ mind stopped for a moment: he had seen multiple photos of Adam and the other crew but he had never met Adam face to face and he was just one more of the bunch that worked on that big office.

He looked from his small screen up to the big screens on the front as if was trying to figure out what he was going to answer, as if it was written on there. James watched Gaia’s slow movements before answering. “What do you want to know?”

“Well,” Adam started. “Your hair color, your eye color, how _you_ are.”

“I’m blond and I have blue eyes, kind of muscular-”

“Well, that wasn’t what I expected.”

“I’m sorry, did my amazing physicality disappointed you?” James asked, a smug grin on his face that Adam could imagine miles and miles away.

“You’re the worst,” he chuckled. James checked the time and before he said something, Adam was talking once again. “When we go back to earth, I want to see you, to meet you properly.”

That took James by surprise and almost chocked himself on his cold coffee. “What? Why, you haven’t had enough of me, Kovic? That’s cute.”

“Shut up” and quickly his soft laugh dissipated into a serious tone. “I’ll see you later?”

“Yes, Adam. I’ll see you later.” James felt as if he was making a promise, an imaginary hand shake was happening between them. He heard movement in the other side and soft talking and then, silence. The connection was still strong and James would just have to wait for a few hours until morning came.

James opened the data base then searched for the Gaia’s return to earth: two months from now.

He could wait that.

The day Gaia started preparing itself for its return, James entered to a room full of people and he knew, he felt something was wrong. When he entered on his shift, the room was usually almost empty and most of the monitors were turned off but the screen in front of their stations.

He pushed some people apart and stood next to Joel, throwing his bag into his chair. “What’s happening?” James noticed their boss with his arms crossed and the headphone on his ear, looking at the monitors in front of them. He took Joel’s arm and shook him slightly, calling his name. “Joel.”

“We lost them” and James let air escape from inside of him because it felt as if someone had punched his stomach. He looks up at the screens and the orbit is there, the earth is there but the ship wasn’t at any point in the circle: Gaia disappeared from the radar. “We have been trying to contact them for a few minutes with different techniques but no luck.”

James closed his eyes and his fingers pressed into Joel’s arm, his friend put his hand over his, holding it tightly. He could hear murmurs around him, people standing to his sides, watching the big screen in front of them.

“We think that-” and James heard Joel’s voice break. “Well, there are many theories but someone said that it was probable that something hit them and opened a hole in the ship.”

James didn’t hear Joel calling him but he remembers stumbling and bumping into people, trying to find his way out of there, out of the crowd, out of reality. He ran outside the building, feeling the weight of his badge around his neck and his bag on his shoulders ( _when did he pick it up?_ ).

James felt nauseous and looked up at the clear, dark sky: stars and the moon visible and gorgeous.

“Fuck you!” James wasn’t exactly sure to whom he was screaming, he just wanted to scream, to let everything out of his system. “Fuck you and your _fucking_ spaceships!” And while James was out, screaming his lung at the sky, a small red light turned on in one of the monitors and after many people ran over all over the place, Gaia appeared on the screen once again.

Joel sat down on James’ chair and made contact with the space ship after his boss gave him a thumbs up. Adam was the one that answered, explaining what had happened- everyone sighed in relief when they knew that they were okay, the ship was alright and they had nothing to worry. “We’ll make it, we’ll land.”

“Thanks for the information, Kovic, you had us worried.”

“No problem, boss” and the older man gave Joel the headphones and before he could say anything, Adam was talking again. “Where’s James, Joel?”

“Oh buddy,” and Joel was tapping an all caps text to James. “You’ll see him soon just, get back to earth.”

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on tumblr @speaksarcastically or @somespontaneouswriting!!


End file.
